


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas 2015 Song Prompts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Magic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Prompts 2015, Fade to Black, M/M, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long evening of helping Felix wrap presents for his friends, John really has to go. But it's so cold outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintleaftea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaftea/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Baby It's Cold Outside  & Johnlix 
> 
> Unlike yesterday's prompt, this one was pretty easy to fill considering the plot was basically in the song. I promise I did my best to make it less questionable, though. Enjoy!

"It's getting late," John frowns at his watch, blinking as the steam from his tea fogs his glasses. "I really can't stay much longer."

Felix frowns and places his cup on the coffee table, just to the left of an empty coaster. "Are you sure? I don't think the storm's died down yet."

"It's late, I've got to go," John says, but remains seated. The blinds are drawn and he can see the flurries of white and darts of ice beating against the window. He sighs. The timing  _in_ had been ideal, he'd marched in with the bags of candy and trinkets just before the storm hit. Going out, however, was going to be another story.

 _Not that he wasn't happy to help._ He was, of course. Felix had needed help filling stockings for his friends, the ones who were young and relied on their friends in the way a child  _ought to_ rely on their parents, and he was more than happy to oblige, his heart bleeding for them and his stomach burning at Felix's kindness that, for some reason, he was always so eager to hide.

And now he's staring at John, frown plastered on his face. "Are you sure?"

"I really have to," John shrugs, staying seated. "I had a good time though."

Felix looks back to the window, fancies he can see the wind in the flurries' pathways. "You'll run right off the road, John. Stay a little while, just until the storm dies down."

The idea that Felix is worried about him - tall, intimidating, tough-guy Felix - makes John feel like he's turning eighty different shades of red. "I suppose just a little while longer won't hurt."

Felix smiles, full and with that perfect white smile, and John needs to find a way to distract himself lest he come off as entirely pathetic.

He whips out his favorite social crutch and begins to type, "I'll just, er, let Michael know that I won't be home till later." He starts to form the message and shakes his head in the knowledge of how the rest of the night would go, after he got home, and the madness that would ensue. "God, he's never gonna let me hear the end of this."

"End of what?"

John turns to address Felix and-did he get closer? Have their knees been touching all night and John only just noticed  _now?_

"I-er, um...he likes to tease me, is all. Wendy isn't much better. Maybe even worse. She'll probably ram the door in just to do it," He shakes his head. "One way or another I'll hear about this, I suppose." Eyes shutting abruptly, John sighed. "My Aunt Millicent's in town. She'll automatically assume the worst…" His stomach bubbled. "God…"

"John. I asked you to wait out a storm, not to suck my dick."

John choked on his tea, spluttering and coughing. Felix pounded on his back a few times and then...kept it there. It felt warm. Nice. "Oh, God, I know. It's just...you know how people can be. I really need to go."

Felix frowned and waited a minute. "I won't make you. But it's dangerous. The Boys are always getting into crashes."

Something melts inside John. Felix is the type to give his whole world to his friends. They are his world. And, at least in this question of wandering into unknown dangers in the midst of a storm, John's included. His hand is still on his shoulder, warm and nice and...a little  _friendly_ in a way that doesn't sit on the right extreme for him.

"I mean," John finds himself blurting before he can suppress the urge. "I don't have a coat. So if you don't have one to lend…"

"You'll freeze." Felix finishes the thought for him.

"So, perhaps, I should just...wait." John says, turning more towards Felix and, feels the sharp swell of pride when the boy's eyes flare at his returning the gesture. "I ought to say no and go home, but I can't say I didn't try."

Felix stays quiet, unsure from the mix of body language and modifiers in John's speech. The idea that this certain, confident guy is flabbergasted is more of a boost to John's ego than he really thinks is good for him and he intends to make his thoughts on the matter clear, show that he has no true intention to hold off, returning the hand on Felix's back, placing his drink down as he says: "And, besides, it's cold out."

Felix eyes flash, catching onto the planes of conversation. "It is."

"Okay," John nods. "I'll stay till it gets warmer."

Satisfied, Felix leans... _back_? John blinks through his confusion.

"Did you want to watch a movie or something?"

For a flash of a moment, John finds himself gaping like a fish, mouth stirring up and down in confusion. "Th-that's what you had in mind?"

Felix squints over to him. "What did you have in mind?"

John knows he's been red for a while but this must be pure scarlet. He whips off his specs and begins cleaning the lenses on his jacket at a furious pace. "I-I'm sure I don't know. I just..er...it's unimportant."

"Sounds important."

"I thought you...you wanted me to stay…" John fades, twiddling the rims of his specs in his hands. "For my company…"

"And what does that entail?" Felix leans forward again. Perhaps he was only easing up to give John the option? Or perhaps he's genuinely curious? John wants to pull on his own hair; it's so hard to figure this kid out.

"I just thought it was escalating to-oh nevermind," John moves abruptly to place his glasses back on his face, but Felix's hand wraps around his wrist, nudging John's hand down to put the glasses beside the discarded cup of tea.

"Okay" is all Felix says. The enigma melts faster than the snow could have in the middle of a pyre. John's hand throws up to Felix's hair at the same time the boy tackles him on the couch, the message coming across loud and clear, pressing kisses along his neck and throwing a quilt up over their heads to preserve the heat.


End file.
